Triste réalité
by rocknrollFlo
Summary: Fanfic avec Simple Plan encore un fois. Un membre du groupe tentez de trouver lequel avant la fin! ne peut plus vivre sans sa blonde. Lisez la suite!
1. Chapter 1

**Chap. 1**

« L'amour, quoi de plus beau que l'amour ? Rien n'est plus beau que de regarder un coucher de soleil avec sa blonde dans ces bras et ensuite lui murmurer 'je t'aime' à l'oreille. Plus rien de cela ne m'arrivera, plus jamais…Un malheur est survenu dans ma vie et ce que je vais vous racontez est probablement la dernière chose que je vais faire de ma vie… »

☼ Flash Back ☼

« Attention ! »

Nous étions dehors moi et les autres gars du groupe et quelqu'un me sauta au cou. Je connaissait cette voix, ces mains douce… Ma blonde.

Je me retourna et l'embrassa. Elle était le rayon de soleil dans mes journées et les étoiles que je regardais avant d'aller me coucher.

Elle me regarda avec ces beaux grands yeux verts perçants. Ces longs cheveux doux et soyeux comme de la soie brillaient sous le soleil du midi. Ces mains douce comme de la peau de bébé était accrocher à mon cou.

« Hey ! Les amoureux ! La terre appelle la lune ! »

Tous le monde parti à rire. Comme ils sont cons ! Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être en amour par dessus la tête.

Nous étions dans la cours arrière du studio d'enregistrement. Nous venions juste de finir d'enregistrer une chanson et nous sommes venu dehors pour relaxer et prendre une bière entre amis.

« J'ai une idée ! (dit l'un d'eux) Et si on allais fêter notre premier enregistrement en allant au bar ce soir ?

- Pour faire changement…

- Casseur de party. Aller sa s'rais cool ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Tous le monde répondit d'un 'ouais, pourquoi pas…' qui me faisait penser, vous savez, c'est deux gars habiller de brun ? Ils sont vraiment drôlement pathétique…

« Je vais vous laissez y aller entre homme, moi je vais allez chez Billie…

- Oh non ! S.T.P. ! Viens, je vais m'ennuyer… »

Je lui fit ma face qui fait le plus pitié, mais malheureusement, ça ne lui fait aucun effet…

« Si tu n'est pas saoul quand je vais revenir, tu vas avoir une surprise… (me répondit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que tous le monde l'entendent)

- Ouuuu !

- Vos gueule ! (je la regarda et lui dit…) Tu m'le promet ?

- Promit !

Je l'embrassa, plus profondément cette fois.

« Oh ! Allez vous prendre une chambre ! »

Elle se décolle et me fit un dernier sourire et, pour ce qui allait peut-être être la dernière fois, je posa mes yeux sur elle. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je lui lança :

« Sois prudente !

- Je te le promet ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2 

La soirée se passait très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Certains cruisait, d'autre se faisait cruiser. Moi, je me contentait de parler et de regarder. Tout ce que j'avais bu durant la soirée avait été de l'eau. J'étais le conducteur désigné, ou plutôt résigné à ramener ces 5 amis tous trop saoul, chez eux.

Je revint chez moi vers 2h30 du matin. Elle n'était pas encore revenue, elle était sûrement sur le chemin du retour. Elle n'était pourtant pas une couche tard, ou plutôt couche-très-tôt. Je décida donc, d'aller prendre ma douche pour me préparer à ma surprise.

Ça ne faisait pas 5 minutes que j'était sous l'eau que mon téléphone sonna. Ça doit être elle ! J'attrapa ma serviette, l'enroula autour de mes hanches et couru jusqu'au téléphone.

« Allô ?

- Bonjour, est-ce que vous connaissez une mademoiselle William ?

- Euh, oui. C'est ma blonde… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Pour l'instant, nous n'en savons rien. Pouvez-vous venir nous rejoindre à l'hôpital ? Tout de suite ?

- Euh, oui. Je m'habille et… j'arrive. »

Après avoir donner son nom et l'endroit où je devait le rejoindre, il raccrocha. Je resta là, quelques instants à contempler le vide, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver.

Je me leva et au pas de course, m'habilla et pris mes clés de voiture. Quand je sortit, la froideur de la nuit m'empoigna. À moitié mouillé ou sèche, comme vous voulez, je gelait. Mon sang se figea dans mon corps. Vite la voiture…

Rendu dans la voiture, j'alluma mon chauffage au bout. Ça pris quelques minutes avant que la chaleur sorte pour me réchauffer. Pendant tout le trajet, je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur la route (je faillis foncer dans 3 piétons, mais tout va bien) puisque je pensait à ma blonde.

Arriver à l'hôpital, je retrouva facilement l'urgence. Le policier m'avait dit de le rejoindre là. Mais aucune trace de policier dans les parages. Je demanda à la garde-malade de m'indiquer si il y avait une autre urgence, sans grand succès. Donc, je m'assis sur la chaise la plus proche. L'attente était pénible, donc, je décida de me lever et d'aller à la recherche d'un policier.

Dès que je fit un pas, un homme habiller d'un uniforme exactement comme celui que je cherchais, fit son apparition, un café fumant à la main. J'accouru vers lui.

« Bonjour.

- Ah, bonjour. Je présume que vous êtes…

- Oui, c'est bien moi…

- On vous attendais. »

Il m'amena devant une chambre. Un autre policier y était. Il me tendit la main et commença :

« Voilà. Nous avons trouvez le porte-feuille de la victime et votre numéro de téléphone s'y trouvait, nous vous avons donc appelez. Nous avons contacté aussi une de ces amies je croit.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui c'est passé ?! »

J'étais impatient et les policiers me faisait enrager. Ma patience avait été poussé à bout. Quelqu'un à l'autre bout du corridor avait tourner le coin en courant. C'était Billie. Elle courut vers moi, me serra dans ces bras et me demanda ce qui se passait. Je lui dit que je ne le savait pas et le policier nous interrompu.

« La damoiselle revenait de quelque part et à été percuter de plein fouet par une fourgonnette familiale. Un homme était au volant, saoul. Il à perdu contrôle et foncer dans le petit auto de la jeune femme. Seul les médecins peuvent vous en dirent plus sur son états de santé, mais pour le moment, vous pouvez les attendrent ici. »

C'est comme si j'avais reçu des centaines de coup de poings et de pieds partout sur mon corps. Je m'écroula sur ma chaise la plus proche, le regard perdu dans le vide et Billie fondu en larmes. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ces bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 

J'étais démolis. Ça faisait environ 2 heures que je faisait les cents pas devant la porte de la chambre où est-ce que mon soleil et les médecins était. Aucun des docteurs n'était sortit depuis que j'étais arriver. Une heure plus tôt, Billie c'était endormie. Il était temps ! J'ai l'air peut-être méchant mais elle m'énervait vraiment. Elle n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et de poser des questions. Je n'avais pas encore appeler les gars, de toute manière, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous être en train de vomir. J'avais juste hâte que les criss de docteurs sortent de cette salle d'opération et me disent que ma blonde va bien, qu'elle à juste une jambe de casser... Malheureusement, je suis trop malchanceux.

Bon, enfin ! Je me précipita vers cette personne tout vêtu de blanc, le docteur !

« Vous êtes bien sont petit ami ?

- Oui.

- Venez vous asseoir, j'ai à vous parlez. »

Il m'amena un peu plus loin. Il me fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'assit à côté de moi. Il était assez vieux, avec les cheveux blancs et pleins de ride. Il tenait un carnet à sa mains, l'ouvrit, mit ces lunettes (dieu que c'était long !) et enfin, commença.

« Comme vous le savez probablement déjà, elle à été impliquer dans un accident de voiture. La fourgonnette à percuter le véhicule côté conducteur, où est-ce qu'elle était assise évidemment. Le coussin gonflable ne c'est pas déclenché. Par contre la ceinture c'est bloqué. Elle à reçu plusieurs morceaux de vitre sur le côté gauche de son corps. Sa jambe gauche et son poignet droit son cassés, elle à une blessure à la tête et plusieurs ecchymose. »

Bon, là c'est assez !

« Allez-vous me dire ce qu'elle à a la fin !

- Monsieur, veuillez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Voilà, quand la ceinture c'est bloqué, elle à cassé sa clavicule. Et la ceinture, comme vous devez le savoir si vous conduisez un auto, passait du côté gauche. Voyez-vous où est-ce que je veut en venir ?

- Non pas vraiment, pouvez-vous me le dire !

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous sommes dans un hôpital je vous rappelle. La blessure à sa tête est profonde. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Elle ne réussiras pas à passer au travers.»


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 

Non, non et non ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas maintenant ! J'étais en plein enregistrement, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! J'ai besoin d'elle, c'est mon inspiration ! Elle ne peut pas partir ! Pas maintenant !

« Quoi ! Non, c'est une blague, elle est pas vraiment drôle. Est-ce que je peut aller la voir. J'ai hâte de la prendre dans mes bras.

- Je ne blague pas monsieur, nous ne blaguons jamais sur la mort des gens. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez. »

Il se leva et me fit signe de le suivre. Je le suivit jusque dans une petite chambre. Je ne vit pas tout de suite la forme sous le drap. Je m'approcha du lit et regarda ma blonde. Je prit sa main et elle se tourna vers moi. Très lentement, mais elle me regardait et me voyait, c'était au moins ça. Elle était vraiment maganée et pleins de fils l'encombrait. C'est petit yeux verts était ternes et elle avait de la misère à les garder ouvert. Des larmes coulait sur ces joues.

« Je suis désolé bébé. J'aurais dû venir avec toi. (me dit-elle avec une petite voix.)

- Non ne dit pas ça. C'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne, j'aurais dû plus insister pour que tu viennes. »

Je serrais sa main le plus fort que je le pouvait. Je ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant !

« Dit au gars que je les aimes, que c'est mes meilleurs amis. Dit à mes amies qu'elles comptent beaucoup pour moi. Je t'aime plus que tout, j'espère que tu le sais ça. Personne n'aurait pu te remplacer, personne.

- Personne ne pourras jamais te remplacer, toi aussi, c'est sur. Je t'aime plus que tout. J'aurais aimé passé ma vie à tes côtés. S.T.P. ne t'en va pas, pas tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de toi, plus que tout au monde ! »

C'était plus fort que moi. Les larmes roulait sur mes joues. Je l'aimais.

« Tu sais que je ne peut rien faire…

- Si ! Tu peut te battre !

- Ça ne se fait pas comme sa. Je t'aime.

Je mit ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassa pour la dernière fois. Je mit ma tête sur le lit et la regarda. Elle ferma ces yeux. Je regardais sa respiration. Son torse se levait et se baissait à la vitesse qu'elle respirait. Elle ne respirait pas fort. C'est en regardant son ventre que je m'endormi.

Quand je me réveillas le lendemain, ma main était encore dans la sienne, froide, et elle était toujours retournée vers moi. Mais la seule chose qui clochait, c'est qu'elle ne respirais plus. Je croyait que quand ont pleurais trop, plus de larmes ne pouvait sortir, mais j'avais tors. D'autre larmes commencèrent à coulé. J'appuya sur le petit bouton rouge qui appelais une infirmière.

≈ Quelques heures plus tard…≈

Je sortit de l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont dit que je pouvait partir. Je ne voulais pas la laissée. Ces parents sont arriver environ 30 minutes après que sa mort est été confirmer. Les docteurs ont eus de la misère à les contactés parce qu'ils étaient partit en voyage à Cuba.

Donc, comme je le disait, je sortit de l'hôpital et pris une bouffée d'air. Les larmes avait arrêter de coulés et avait été remplacer par le vide. Ma vie n'allait plus jamais être la même sans elle.

Je n'était pas en état de conduire. Je pris mon cellulaire et appela un des gars.

« Allô ?

- C'est moi. Tu peut v'nir me chercher, je suis à l'hôpital.

- À l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Je te le dirais quand tu arriveras. »

Je raccrocha sans ajouter un mot. Je m'assis par terre, sur le bord du trottoir et attendit. Quinze minutes plus tard, il arriva.

« Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as pleuré…

- Elle est morte. »

C'est les seuls mots que je puis dire. Je recommenças à pleuré. Il me prit dans ces bras. Lui aussi pleurait.

« Va me porter chez moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 

≈ Quelques semaines plus tard…≈

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des funérailles. Les gars et moi avions mit nos plus beau habits.

Nous étions là, à écouter le prêtre dire ces paroles. Bien sure, les parents de la défunte, sa famille, ses amis étaient tous là. La majorité pleuraient et je n'était pas une exception. J'y avait pensé. Des heures et des heures à pensé à ça. J'ai décidé que j'allais le faire.

≈ 4 jours plus tard…≈

J'avais pris ma voiture et avait conduit dans la nuit jusqu'au cimetière. Je retrouva la pierre tombale de ma blonde. Je m'agenouilla, posa les fleurs que je lui avait apporter et commença.

« Tu sais, je t'avais acheter une bague. J'espérait pouvoir te proposer de m'épouser, mais le destin nous à séparer. Tu était l'amour de ma vie. Sans toi, je ne peut pas vivre. »

C'est avec ces dernière paroles que je me leva et partit.

Je conduis ma voiture jusqu'à mon appartement. Cet appartement était tellement vide sans elle, c'est pourquoi j'avais choisi de le faire ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'approcha de ma table de chevet et ouvrit le petit tiroir. J'en sortit la lettre que j'avais écrite et la déposa sur mon, notre lit. Je m'assis sur le lit, tendit ma main jusqu'à mon tiroir encore une fois et en sortit cet objet froid et lourd.

Un fusil.

Si je me tuais, je pouvais la voir, là-haut.

« Je fais sa pour toi… »

Je mit le bout du petit canon sur mon palais et appuya sur la gâchette.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 

Le lendemain matin, Pierre me retrouva mort sur mon lit, le corps dans un bain de sang. Il appela le 911 et ensuite les autres gars. Ils m'amenèrent mais les gars restèrent dans l'appartement sans regarder le lit qui était imbibée de mon sang. Enfin, Sébastien ce décida à ouvrir ma lettre.

☼ Fin du Flash Back…☼

« L'amour, quoi de plus beau que l'amour ? Rien n'est plus beau que de regarder un coucher de soleil avec sa blonde dans ces bras et ensuite lui murmurer 'je t'aime' à l'oreille. Plus rien de cela ne m'arrivera, plus jamais…Un malheur est survenu dans ma vie et ce que je vais vous racontez est probablement la dernière chose que je vais faire de ma vie. Il ne me restait que cette option pour retrouver l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras. Ne soyez pas triste pour moi, je vais pouvoir enfin la revoir. Quand je me suis tuer, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux et maintenant, je le suis encore plus parce que à l'heure que vous m'avez trouver je suis probablement avec la femme de ma vie. Je vais la demander en mariage là-haut. Avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'elle vous aimais et que vous étiez ces meilleurs amis. Pour moi, vous êtes comme des frères. Ne vous inquiétez pas et continuez le groupe, n'arrêtez surtout pas. Pas quand vous avez seulement la moitié du rêve d'accompli. Seb soit heureux avec Jamie autant que je l'ai été avec ma blonde. Pierre, Chuck, arrêtez de vous chamaillez. Et David, promet moi de ne plus essayer de raser les cheveux de Pat. C'était mon choix de faire ce que j'ai fait, ne vous blâmez surtout pas, je suis heureux maintenant.

Jean-François Stinco »


End file.
